Of Percy and Purebloods
by Nymphadora Florida
Summary: Two stories in one. The parents of two unrelated couples make the decision to push their children into places they should've been a year earlier. Fluff, fluff, and more fluff. Written Post OotP.


Of Percy and Purebloods

Written By: Hedwig1991

_Author's Note: This story was originally part of a dream I had. _

_Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to J.K. Rowling's beautiful books. _

Ron Weasley sighed and looked at the rather large parcel that had appeared on his lap that had been brought to him by Hermes. "Another bloody letter from the new Minister of Magic."

"You know Ron, if _I _had a brother that was the Minister of Magic, _I'd_ be very, very, happy that he was even_ responding_ to my letters," said Hermione, who was sitting on her favorite chair next to him in the Gryffindor common room. "He _is_ very busy, you know."

"I don't give a bloody damn if he's busy! And just for your sake Hermione, I haven't written to him at all," He ripped open the letter.

"What's that red stuff, Ron? Is it a Christmas present?" asked Harry, who was sitting on the opposite side of him, and Ginny was next to Harry. Harry had just inquired about two red like blotches on the piece of paper Ron was now reading aloud.

_My dearest younger brother,_

_This is of course a very special Christmas for both of us! Minister of Magic! Who knew? And of course I am giving both you and Hermione my congratulations on becoming Head Boy and Head Girl! Following in my footsteps, I am wonderfully proud!_

_You will see that in this letter I have tiny drawings of keys and hearts…well…if you touch the drawings, you will find that they have been deliberately put into this piece of parchment, and they shall become 3-D!_

_I hope these Christmas presents are pleasing to you and your romances…these presents were mum's ideas in case you are pondering the thought of why your brother would give you a girl's heart and her key…oops! I believe I've spilled the mystery! Once you touch the hearts…give one to Hermione and one to Ginny, they'll figure it out!_

_Your Brother,_

_Percy Weasley_

_Minister of Magic_

There was silence in the room as Hermione only giggled madly to herself. "What is the matter with you?" asked Ron, staring at her with his head tilted.

"Don't you get it, Ron?" asked Hermione, who clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

She practically died laughing. Both Harry and Ron looked at her as if she was mad. Ginny silently looked at the heart in her hands, and joined Hermione in a fit of giggles. "Ron, just watch me, ok? Just watch me," Hermione started to gain composure, and let go of her heart. It suddenly sprouted wings, and attached itself to her chest, where her _real_ heart was supposed to be. Ron's mouth dropped open, as he watched a tiny keyhole appear.

"The key for your heart…" choked Ron.

"Yes…and you know what you have to do…"

"I do?"

Hermione stared at him and rolled her eyes. Ron picked up his key, looked at Harry, and gulped. He slowly bent toward the heart, and broke the lock, which after the lock was broken, broke in two. Hermione felt as if a magnetic force was pulling them together, until she felt her lips lock in his.

Harry stood up, he knew what he had to do…and that was of course to kiss Ginny. He picked up his key and headed toward her. "We don't need that you idiot, just kiss me plain!" exclaimed Ginny, and she pulled Harry to her.

Draco Malfoy stood up in the Slytherin common room. He had just received a letter from his mother; he guessed that it was the Christmas present from her. He looked at Pansy, who was seated next to him, and one of her friends, Marcia Televant. He'd been going out with Marcia for the last year…but knew that no bond existed between them. He decided that this letter was from his mother, he shouldn't read it out loud.

_Dear Draco,_

_Your father and I think it is time for you to choose a wife. If you let go of this letter after reading it, it will fly to the nearest young woman in the Slytherin Common Room. After this, you must kiss her and pop the big question. Remember Draco, that the woman I have chosen has been hand-selected for the purest bloodlines, cunning, beauty, and friendship; I hope you shall find her suiting._

_Love From,_

_Mother_

Draco stared at the paper in front of him and looked to his left. There was Marcia, sitting in a small, green, guilt chair, pale as ever…as if she knew what the letter was about. Pansy was on his right, sitting in a squashy green armchair, reviewing her potions essay. He let go of his letter.

"Aaah! What in the…" Pansy fell silent as she began to read the letter.

Marcia stood up. "I guess this is the end of us, Draco. I'll miss you." Marcia kissed him fast, but furiously. "Goodbye," she fled to her dormitory.

"Draco, what does this mean?"

"Um…I think my mum wants me to marry you."

"Oh," she sighed. "That's ironic, because I just got a letter from my parents, telling them that I should marry you, too. Do you think they set us up?"

"Knowing my parents, I think they did."

Pansy giggled. _That's a good sign_ thought Draco. "I um…I guess we're supposed to kiss now," said Pansy, and she pointed up to the mistletoe that had just appeared.

"Er…right," he headed over toward where Pansy was standing underneath the mistletoe, and stood there.

"Well?" Pansy demanded, "Aren't you going to kiss me?"

"Erm…yes…" he leaned in toward her.

Mini-Epologue:

At the stroke of midnight, Draco had only just proposed to Pansy, after locking her in an _extremely long_ kiss, and Pansy was delighted to say yes…so delighted, that she again had to kiss him for a very long time.

Ron asked Hermione to be his girlfriend…and…like Pansy, she was delighted, but had another kiss in store for Mr. Weasley, who, by the time she'd stopped kissing him, that his entire face was a deep scarlet color.

Harry and Ginny, however, were so enthralled in their kiss, that they didn't unlock until one-o'clock Christmas morning, where Colin Creevey had found them kissing, and their pictures were now all over the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry, though embarrassed about this, asked Ginny out anyways.


End file.
